hostage_to_democracyfandomcom-20200215-history
San Leandro Broadmoor Blvd 2011
, Jaron, and Kevin.]] Information This was a block party over Labor Day Weekend. The band managed to pull together a few practices after almost 2 months of inactivity. They originally planned on playing Misty Mountain Hop but decided it was too sloppy to try and fix by the performance. They once again used some of The San Leandroids amps, cables and effects. Ryan used a mix of their drumset and his own. The Performance In the Flesh? was debuted for the first time to people other than the band's parents. The guitar and bass amps were mixed considerably lower than the vocals. Dakota's amp was the only one that could be consistently heard. Harper's amp couldn't switch on distortion and as a result he played the whole show on a clean setting. This is the first time there has been a solo at the end of House of the Rising Sun. Sweet Child o' Mine was their planned encore. The band went into it after a 30-seond pause. Then when they were asked for an encore they had nothing to play. Smells Like Teen Spirit and Dani California were both asked for but not everybody knew them well enough yet. Speech |02 = Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 2 |02app = |03 = Scar Tissue |03app = |04 = Iron Man |04app = |04app = |05 = House of the Rising Sun |05app = |06 = In the Flesh? |06app = |07pre = Smells Like Teen Spirit riff |07 = Sweet Child o' Mine |07app = + Smells Like Teen Spirit riff }} Dakota's Comment “I think I speak for all of us when I say that these block parties were a double-edged sword. On the one hand, they were really fun and every time we’ve played with The San Leandroids it’s been awesome to see. On the other hand, we felt pressured to refine our songs to the best they could possibly be, which made many of the set lists very repetitive. I’ve always tried to make sure we never play the same set twice and I’m pretty sure we haven’t yet, if only by barely. The only other thing about this performance that I remember was everyone wanting a second encore and us not having one. We only prepared for one encore so it took us by complete surprise when that happened. But it did set a thought in motion. We figured out, we need to get up off our asses and learn some new stuff. Make it work, figure out a way. It was a slow process but we’ve built our productivity up again. I mean, I admit, whenever someone asked me why we hadn’t played any original songs in so long I gave them the same excuse every time: I still need to write Harper’s part. It was a rather sad excuse given the fact that it took us ALMOST 2 YEARS to play an original song again." - 01/04/13 Category:Gigs Category:Gigs, 2011 Category:Gigs with Harper Category:Gigs, San Leandro, CA